


Black Mirror

by snowyalice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice





	Black Mirror

People always asked John how he put up with Sherlock.

It was true that Sherlock was rude, moody and sometimes forgot John was there but John regared Sherlock as a friend, a feeling John was sure Sherlock some how reciprocated.

Sherlock need someone to look after him, like a three year old’s nanny, to make sure he didn’t get into too much mischief, a role John was surely failing.

John needed the excitement that only Sherlock could provide.

John knew Sherlock wasn’t perfect but he also knew that Sherlock intentions were always good.

That was why John did not believe any of the rumours. He knew Sherlock too well to believe any if the lies. Not even when the man himself confirmed them.

John believed in Sherlock.


End file.
